Keep Holding On
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: How far are you willing to go for the one you love? Let's test it. JackOC One Shot Cute Fluff


Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

Summary: Sorcha will do anything to repay Jack's debt but will Jack let her sacrifice herself for him? One Shot...cute fluff...M for sexual content...sort of..

_'You're not alone'_

Sorcha Jamieson grabbed ahold of her pistols on the dresser, she placed them in the belts around her body. She grabbed the leather strap and tied her dark red hair back, she pulled on her boots and checked herself over. The sunlight shined brightly in through a newly cleaned window, she sighed and pushed her sword into it's sheath. She heard the door open and she turned around to see Ana Marie staring back at her. Ana had her effects about her body also, a jacket was thrown over her shoulder and a hat was in her hand, she nodded towards Sorcha.

"Ready?" she asked presenting the coat and hat to her. Sorcha took them in her hands and examined them, she looked up into her friend's warm brown eyes and nodded.

"Always."

A smirk formed at Ana's mouth, her eyes searching Sorcha's dark green ones. "Sure about this?"

"Of course," Sorcha placed the hat on her head. "This is what he would do for me."

_'together we stand'_

Sorcha and Ana stepped out of the room, light poured brilliantly on the deck of the Black Pearl, it's black sails high in the air. Sorcha took a deep breath as the ship slowly began to stop as the anchor dropped and caught onto the rocks on the bottom of the clear blue-green Caribbean Ocean. Jimmy walked up to Sorcha, his hat in his hands, his blue eyes shining.

"Miss, they're ready to negotiate."

Sorcha nodded stepping toward the railing, she looked over at the other ship, its crewmen leering at her. Ana was hard as stone, her face stern, she was beautiful, nothing seemed to scare her, she stood proud and waited for orders. She was a good sailor, a good pirate, most of all, a good friend. Sorcha needed her right now, she wasn't as strong as her, her heart sank when Ana looked at her. Ana's eyes gave way to the fear, she looked away quickly, the men yelled things at the women aboard the Black Pearl. That's what Ana was afraid of, the men taking advantage of her, she wasn't one for that. Neither was Sorcha, she would die before one of those filthy men touched her. She'd kill if anyone touched Ana Marie.

"Where be yer Captain?" Sorcha yelled over.

Men yelled back with smart remarks, "I'll be yer captain."

They all found it funny, but Sorcha found it disturbing.

"Who wants to know?"

She searched the men to find who said it, a man came forward among them. He wore a dark red jacket, like blood red, his dark hair was curled and flowed down his shoulders, he wore a sword at his hip. The man gripped the railing of his ship, rings glittered in the sunlight, rubies and sapphires.

"Sorcha Jamieson," Sorcha said, it was quiet now, the men stopped their leering instead took interest in their captain and Sorcha.

"Ahhh, Miss Jamieson, it's a pleasure to meet you, finally."

"Beg pardon? I wish to come aboard."

Ana gripped Sorcha's arm, "Ya can't be wanting to do that! They'll surely rape you!"

Sorcha pulled her arm away, "They won't, I'll have Jimmy and Chester with me."

"Come on then."

Sorcha took ahold of the rope, "I want my men to come with me."

The man nodded and threw two more over to her, Chester and Jimmy took ahold of them. They all swung over to the ship, Sorcha scanned the crew. She noted if they were to get into combat, they would win, they outnumbered The Black Pearl 2 people to every one person on the Pearl.

"What are ya here to negotiate?" the man asked crossing his arms.

"May I have the name of the man I'm talking to?" Sorcha asked crossing her arms as well.

"Captain Christian Dafoe."

"I'm here for my Captain."

"Your Captain?" he asked.

"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Christian rubbed his clean shaven chin while he studied Sorcha, she watched as his eyes traveled down lower than her face. She cleared her throat at the dirty look that washed over his face. She needed him to take her serious and see her as an equal not just a piece of ...booty.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm just tryin' to figure out why in God's name would you want Jack back. Any normal pirate ship would just appoint another Captain. I be wonderin' if yer in love with this one." A smirk appeared on his face, creating laugh lines at his eyes.

"Let's just say I'm loyal, eh?"

_'I'll be by your side'_

The Captain called for two men to bring up Jack from the holding cells. Jack's hands were tied with rope, his shirt she noted, was ripped and dried blood coated it. She wanted to take him back to The Black Pearl, keep him safe. It wasn't going to be that easy. She couldn't show any outward emotion towards Jack, they'd surely use it to the advantage.

She turned back to Christian, "We bought the amount of gold to settle Jack's debt."

Christian stared her down, his dark blue eyes burned into hers and she saw something she didn't like. He made her uneasy, the way he stared at her, she shifted her weight to the other leg.

"I'll let him go, but I want more than the gold."

Sorcha raised her eyebrow, "Then what?"

Christian didn't hesitate, "For you, one night you're mine."

_'you know i'll take your hand When it feels cold And it feels like the end'_

Christian's crew hooted and whistled loudly, she could barely understand what just happened. She felt so naive, of course he was a man, at sea. There aren't many women for miles, she should have just stayed back at the Pearl and waited as Jimmy and Chester sorted it out. Just as everyone told her to do, but no she was stubborn, fucking hard headed. She wanted to scream at herself, it was no use, she couldn't refuse him. If she did the consequences would be worse than rape, it would be Jack's death.

She looked to Jack, he was staring down at the deck, his eyes didn't lift to meet hers. Sometimes you just had to do the right thing, even if you lose something in the process. Sorcha nodded her agreement, Christian ordered the ropes cut from Jack's wrists.

_'theres no place to go you know I wont give in'_

Jack walked towards Sorcha, his eyes burned with hatred, she saw his jaw clench. Sorcha took off his coat and handed it to him, she placed his hat on his head. He didn't say a word, his fists were clenched, he whipped around and punched Christian in the face. Christian's two men took Jack down, Sorcha rushed to his side.

"Why did you come?" he asked his tone dripping with anger. Sorcha looked away from him, she didn't like seeing him angry with her.

"I couldn't let them kill you, Jack."

He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "You know I always get out of it."

She nodded a tear sliding from her green eyes, "I couldn't wait any longer."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Wait for me."

Sorcha felt two strong arms hoist her off the ground. Jack, Jimmy and Chester were sent back to their ship, she watched Jack, staring at her from the railing. She was stripped of her weapons, she was defenseless. He never took his eyes off her as she was pulled to the Captain's Cabin.

_''cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through'_

Sorcha kept her distance from Christian, she watched as he stripped his coat and shirt off. She had to look away as he started on the strings of his trousers. She heard him walk towards her, she cringed when he touched her face.

_'just stay strong cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you'_

She felt his lips press to her skin below her collar bone. He let her hair loose from the leather strap, she gasped as he gripped her head hard and brought his lips to hers, she tried to push at his chest. He was to strong, she gave up and let him take her.

_'theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do theres no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on'_

He untied her strings on the dress at the front, he pulled the dress over her head, letting her be in her chemise. He pushed back her red hair and exposed her neck, he leaned down and licked it, she felt his breath on her ear.

"I saw the way you looked at Jack. I know it's killing him, he can't do anything about it."

Sorcha pushed at his chest and staggered backwards, "What kind of man would do this? You savage."

"I'm a pirate."

"You're low!" She tossed the empty rum bottle at his head. He groaned and put his hand to his temple where blood poured down his fingers.

"You'll pay for that one my dear."

He lunged for her knocking over the chair in the process, she fell to the floor as he grabbed for her. She kicked him in the face, blood poured out from his nose and he groaned in pain. He pulled at her legs and quickly climbed on top of her. She screamed as he held her down with his body, she banged her fists against his chest, his face. She tried to fight him off, his legs spread hers apart.

_'So far away I wish you were here before it's too late this could all disapear'_

Sorcha stopped fighting him, he smiled in triumph, his lips lowered again as he pulled at her chemise to reveal more skin to violate. She scrunched up her chemise, revealing her thigh, she unsheathed the dagger she had around her thigh. She pressed it to his throat before he could cry out, she slashed it across. She cut off any ability for him to speak, she heard him gurgle as blood seeped out of his neck. He pressed his big hands to his throat and rolled over on the ground.

_'before the doors close, this comes to an end but with you by my side I will fight and defend i'll fight and defend yeah yeah'_

She was startled by the door busted in, she whipped around standing up, her breath coming out harshly. She was frightened but she was ready for whatever lay for her. She stared in disbelief as Jack stood at the door, a bloodied sword in his hand. He stared at her, his eyes lingering on the blood that covered her chemise and skin.

He rushed towards her, throwing the sword down, he collected her in his arms just in time before she lost control of her legs. She fainted in his arms, Jack looked down at Christian, his eyes were locked on the ceiling above, his chest still. He was dead, and Jack was thankful for it.

_'Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through just stay strong'_

Sorcha woke up in Jack's bed, she looked around, it was night and a candle lit the room with a soft orange glow. She saw Jack sitting in a chair by the bed, in the corner, his hat pulled over his eyes to block out any light. She crawled over the bed covers and over to the side of the bed where he was, she touched his leg. He jolted up right, his hat falling off his head, he whipped out his sword and noticed Sorcha on the bed smiling. He grinned and placed the sword back on his hip.

"Feeling better?" he asked her touching her forehead making sure there were no signs of fever.

"Aye," she said swiping his hand away. She couldn't bare for him to touch her like a concerned brother figure.

"I better be getting back to me duties," she muttered getting off the bed.

"I uh- no... I want you to rest."

Sorcha looked back at him and shook her head, "No, I must take over the wheel for Ana, she's probably been standing at the helm for hours now. Besides, I'm much better now."

Jack didn't believe a word she said, he watched her look around the room for another dress. He held up one of her green dress, he really liked it, matched her eyes.

"I order you to rest," he put the dress behind his back. "I'm Captain, my word is final."

She nodded in defeat, she climbed back in the bed and pulled the covers back over her. "Will you rest with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and nodded, "Just rest."

She nodded, as if she wanted to do anything else. She moved over a little and he got in next to her, she wrapped the blankets around him also. It brought a smile to his face, she cared for him, he saw it in her actions.

"Tell me the real reason ye came for me."

She rolled over to look at him, "I told you, I didn't want them killing you."

"Aye, I know that but...there's something else isn't there?"

His eyes searched hers, "No."

She rolled over, her back facing him.

"I see."

_'Hear me when I say, when I say I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny'_

"And if there were any other reason, which I'm not sayin' there is but if there was, it wouldn't make any difference."

"Oh? May I be the judge of that?"

She leaned a little back and looked into his eyes, "I've been harboring feelings for you, Jack. For a long time now, ever since you got back from Tortuga with that whore Scarlet. Which by the way is against the rules of Piracy, no man is allowed to bring a woman aboard for pleasurable company and-"

He put a finger to her lips, "Shh now, I know what yer saying about those feelings. I'm not saying it's love darling but whatever it is, I care for you and I wont allow anyone else have you. Not even for one night."

"Well fine, I wont let anyone else have you, not even for one night,"

Jack laughed and shook his head, he turned over on his side. Sorcha rose up on her arm, she stared over his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack snored loudly as a response. "Jack!"

Her voice died out as he fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

_'what ever is meant to be will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah'_

**the end**

* * *

A/N: Well thanks for reading...much longer and much better than the last one I tried doing...which was...very poor!...poo.  
ha 

Jack equals Brat


End file.
